


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has more than his fair share of mishaps on moving day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/otta_ff/pic/00003te8/)

  


* * *

 The door closes with a satisfying click, muffling the lingering shouts of "Later, man!" and "Call me bro!"  Emmett and his friends have been a big help, but I’m glad to see them go.  It’s been a long day already and I think half the guys were still drunk from the party the night before.  It was probably a blessing in disguise, given the way some of my new neighbors were blatantly ogling them, especially when shirts came off in the heat of the day.  Luckily, the guys didn't care, or more likely didn't realize, that I’ve moved into the heart of one of the most gay-friendly neighborhoods in D.C.  After two long months, and one colossal screw-up with my landlord, I have finally moved in to my new place.  I love my baby brother, and his friends were really great about me staying with them, but spending the summer without another gay guy in the vicinity put a serious damper on my sex life.  Even so, I appreciate that they drove into the city from Baltimore to help me out and am grateful that what little furniture I have made it upstairs intact.

Gripping the door frame, I rest my forehead against the smooth wood and take a few minutes to just breathe.  The heat is stifling at midday, the heavy summer air sapping my energy at every turn.  It's a far cry from the cool dampness of the northwest and I wonder if I'll ever get used to it. I guess it doesn't help that it's been one of the hottest summers on record.  My stomach growls and I realize I haven’t eaten anything except coffee since breakfast. I’ll need to figure out the food situation as soon as I’m done unloading the car.  I’m already beginning to regret telling Emmett and the guys that I’d be fine getting the rest of my stuff up here on my own.  
  
Resisting the temptation to plop down on the couch and relax in the cool, recycled air pumping out of the window A/C unit, I grab my keys and walk down the hall to the elevator.  I only have it reserved for another hour and as much as I want to take a break, I know I'll feel better once everything has been carried inside.  Four trips to the car later, I’ve piled the rest of my belongings in the elevator and go back to fetch the box I’ve been using to prop open the door.  It’s small but heavy, and I can see by the label that it’s filled with books – a perfect doorstop.  My muscles are aching as I bend to pick it up, but I have a final, tiny burst of energy knowing that the last of my things are finally in the building.  For some odd reason I hear the theme from Chariots of Fire in my head and I laugh to myself, thinking it’s high time I got myself something to eat before I lose my mind.  
  
“Dammit!" I say as I stumble over something in my path.  It seems like time is moving in slow motion as I feel the bottom of the box I'm carrying give way and my carefully packed books spill out around me and skid across the floor.  
  
My good mood and feeling of accomplishment vanish completely and I growl in frustration as I look at the mess around me.  I’m hot, tired, hungry and _really_ ready for this move to be over.    
  
“Well, these books aren't going to move themselves, Edward," I mutter to myself as I bend over and start piling them into manageable stacks.  
  
“Hey, man,” I hear a deep voice say from behind me.  “Can I give you a hand with those?”  
  
I turn and see a handsome man standing by the elevator, looking at me inquisitively.  He’s about my height with dark blond hair and striking eyes.  I’m sure they’re brown, but at first glance, I’d almost say they are black.  While he’s a bit on the young side, and not the tall blond I typically find myself going for, he has a nice smile and my mood improves at the thought of having a friendly, attractive neighbor.  
  
“Thanks.  I’d love some help,” I say as I grab a few more books and stack them on top of one of my boxes.  
  
“I’m Riley, by the way,” he says as he helps gather the rest of my books.  “New in the building, I take it?”  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry.  Edward, and yes, this is the last of my stuff, thank god,” I say.  It seems like we’ve gotten everything and we both step in the elevator and reach for the button for the 7th floor.  
  
“Huh…looks like we’re neighbors.  I’m in 702,” he says with a shy smile.  My intuition must be a little off after a couple of months with Emmett and the boys.  I can’t quite tell if he’s flirting with me or just being adorable and polite.  I figure it’s best to err on the side of caution with my new neighbor, so I hold back on any eye-fucking or overtly sexual innuendo.  
  
“It appears so.  I’m 705,” I tell him.  We make small talk until the doors open on our floor and Riley helps me move the boxes off of the elevator into the hall.  He offers to help lug them down the hall but as much as I’d like to continue this little getting-to-know-you thing we have going on, I decline.  Instead, I thank him for his help, telling him I feel bad taking up his time on a Friday evening.  
  
He shrugs, tells me not to be a stranger and walks across the hall to his door.  
  
Turning his head before going into his apartment, he says, “Really, Edward, feel free to stop by if you need anything while you’re settling in.”  
  
I call out my thanks and spend the next half hour or so moving everything inside my place.  By the time I’m done, and have gulped down several glasses of water from the tap, I realize that I’m absolutely starving and have no idea where to start looking for food.  I rule out going to the grocery store.  I’m too dirty and tired to try to figure that out tonight.  That leaves getting take-out or cleaning up and going out.  Thinking it over, I decide the last thing I want to do after my shower is get dressed and wander around aimlessly for food.  
  
“Take-out it is,” I mutter to myself.  I’d love to get something delivered, but I don’t have any menus.  A friend of a friend told me about GrubHub.com and I’ve been meaning to check it out, but my laptop is buried somewhere in one of the many boxes marked ‘Office’ and I’m too famished to deal with that right now.  My thoughts turn back to Riley and his nice, friendly smile.  Surely he knows of some good restaurants in the neighborhood that deliver, right?  If I’m lucky, maybe he’ll be free for dinner and I can persuade him to join me, as a token of thanks for helping me with my stuff.  
  
I quickly wash my hands and face before walking out the door.  Reaching 702, I take a deep breath and knock firmly on the door.  A few moments later, Riley opens the door, looking even more attractive than earlier.  His hair is damp from a shower and he’s wearing a charcoal and black striped v-neck t-shirt and slim fitting black pants.  His eyes light up when he sees me and I take it as a good sign that I haven’t made a mistake in interrupting his evening.  
  
“Edward, hi,” he says, smiling.  “Something I can do for you?”  
  
“Actually, yes,” I reply.  "I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could recommend a few good take-out places that deliver?  I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and am too tired to go out hunting for food.”  
  
“I hear you, Edward.  I remember wanting to do nothing more than shower and fall into bed after moving in here.  C’mon in and I’ll grab the menu folder for you.”  
  
His apartment appears to be a mirror image of mine, with a small kitchen, eating nook, a fairly sizeable living room and, presumably, the bedrooms and bathroom down the hall.  It’s decorated tastefully, with simple and modern touches evident throughout.  Thinking back to the state of Emmett’s huge apartment with its random assortment of furnishings, I begin to think Riley may indeed play for my team.  No straight guy I’ve ever known has paid this much attention to accessorizing.  
  
“Here you go, Edward. Hold on to it for a few days if you’d like.  Favorites are on top,” he says, stepping back into the entryway with folder in hand.  
  
 “So, Riley, any big plans for the evening?” I ask, feeling a little more confident about my chances.  “On the off chance you’re not busy, I’d love to buy you dinner for helping me out earlier.”  
  
“I’d love to Edward,” he says, with what sounds like a hint of regret in his voice. “Tonight’s no good for us.  We’ve got this surprise birthday thing to go to and we’re already running kind of late.”  
  
"Oh, it's someone else's birthday too? Yeah, sure. No problem, Riley," I stammer, focusing on the ' _us'_ and ' _we'_ in his statement. I don't know why it didn't cross my mind that he might be with someone, as charming and handsome as he is.  Still, I was looking forward to getting to know him, and you wouldn’t hear me complain if it turned into something to break my dry spell.  
  
“It’s your birthday, Edward?  Man, moving on your birthday.  That’s rough.  Really, I wish we could have dinner with you,” he says sincerely.  “We’d love to get to know you better when we all have a free evening.”  
  
The clacking of shoes on the hardwood floor draws my attention to the hallway and a lovely woman walks into the room.  She makes her way over to Riley and puts an arm around his waist before greeting me with a cheerful grin.  
  
“Bree, honey, this is Edward.  The guy I told you about from the elevator?” Riley says, introducing us.  “Edward, this is my girlfriend,  Bree.”  
  
I hope I’m able to hide my disappointment when I reach out to shake Bree’s hand.  
  
“Welcome to the building, Edward,” she says, looking me over.  The way she’s taking me in seems a little strange actually, but I’m sure she means well.  
  
“Babe, Edward stopped by to borrow our menu folder for a few days, okay?” Riley says.  
  
“No problem.  Hold on to it as long as you’d like,” Bree replies, turning to face me.  “And did I hear you say it’s your birthday?  Happy birthday, Edward!”  
  
Seeing Riley fidget, I realize I’m keeping them from their plans.  I take the folder and begin to say my goodbyes.  
  
“Oh, Edward?” Bree says as she reaches for her handbag.  “If you’re in the mood for Asian, I’d recommend Regent Thai.  They have the best green curry in the neighborhood and the delivery guys are quick…and really cute.”  
  
I can’t hold back a laugh.  As much as I want to dislike her for having Riley as her boyfriend, Bree’s pretty cool and I think we’re going to get along well.  
  
“Thanks Bree.  I’ll keep that in mind,” I reply with a wink.  
  
Walking them out to the elevator, I wish them a good night and head back to my apartment to order dinner and start getting the place organized.  I rifle through the folder and smile when I see the menu for the Thai place Bree referred to.  Thai actually sounds like an appealing choice on a hot night and I decide to give it a try after waffling between that and sushi for a few minutes.   The possibility of a cute delivery guy might have had something to do with it.  It is my birthday, after all.  
  
Ordering the green curry, some spring rolls and a few other dishes, I go through the usual exchange with the person on the phone.  I’m told the food will arrive within the hour and I hang up thinking that’s just enough time to dig through my boxes for sheets and towels and take a long, hot shower.  I make my bed, knowing I’ll have zero energy after I eat, and set up a few things in the room before stripping down and heading to the bathroom.  Once I’m clean, I manage to find a box containing some of my casual clothes.  Pulling on my favorite pair of pajama bottoms, I’m startled by the knock at the door.  I had expected a buzz from the lobby to let me know when the food arrives.  
  
I walk quickly to the door and open it to find the delivery guy standing there with several bags of food.  He smiles and I realize I’ll have to thank Bree in the morning because this guy is not just cute, he’s fucking gorgeous.  I find myself openly staring at him for longer than is appropriate but I’m having a hard time tearing my eyes away.  He’s tall, several inches taller than me, with blond hair that looks lightened by a summer in the sun.  His eyes are a deep, mossy green, framed by ridiculously thick lashes, and his lightly tanned skin is unblemished except for a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.  
  
His eyes crinkle at the corners as he stands perfectly still, clearly not bothered by my need to take my time examining his appearance.  The ding of the elevator startles me from my thoughts and I realize I must look like an idiot with my mouth agape as I ogle this poor guy.  A quiet, “Jesus,” escapes my lips before I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  His grin widens as his eyes break away from my gaze and make the journey up and down my body.  I'm suddenly aware that I've yet to put on a shirt.   
  
“Goddamn, I really hope this is the delivery for Masen,” he says, licking his lips as his eyes travel back up to meet mine.  
  
It’s enough to break the tension between us, and I laugh, confirming that he does indeed have the right place.  I invite him in to the entryway and ask him to hold on a second while I grab my money.  I’m grateful for the excuse to take a moment, as my dick doesn’t seem to realize it’s not polite to point at strangers. Shuffling through everything spread haphazardly on the counter, I can’t seem to find my wallet anywhere.  
  
“Sorry, just give me a sec. I know it’s here somewhere,” I call out, embarrassed at looking like a disorganized idiot in front of an extremely hot guy who might just want to fuck me up against a wall someday.  My movements become more frantic as I fail to find my wallet.  I inadvertently push the folder of menus off the counter, sending the colorful papers cascading to the floor.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” I yell, clearly at the end of my rope.  I bend down to scoop up the menus and hear footsteps coming towards me followed by the crinkle of paper bags being put on the counter.  Fuckhot Delivery Guy apparently likes what he sees and he lets out a quiet moan.  I feel a warm, solid hand on my bare back, rubbing a small circle at the base of my spine.  
  
“Hey,” he says quietly.  “Relax, man.  I can cover this for you if you can’t find your money.  I kind of like the idea of you owing me, actually.”  
  
I can’t help but laugh and I nod as we rise from the floor.  My back is still to him and both of his hands travel up and down my skin, leaving a warm trail in their wake.   His breathing is becoming accelerated and I feel the moist heat on the back of my neck each time he exhales.  His hands stop and grip my hips and I feel his lips, feather light, as they graze my shoulder blade.  
  
“Fucking hell,” I gasp.  “I feel like I’ve stepped into a porno.”  
  
It’s his turn to laugh, and the sound is so carefree and full of joy that I forget I know literally nothing about this guy.  I turn to face him and see the lust that is consuming my thoughts reflected back at me.  His hands slip into the back of my pajama pants and he groans when he realizes I’m not wearing anything underneath.  He gives my ass a firm squeeze before moving back to my hips and guiding me back towards the counter.  
  
“Up,” he says and I pull myself onto the ledge, not giving a shit that I’m making even more of a mess of the papers there.  He leans in and traces the seam of my lips with his tongue before covering my mouth with his own.  Fucking hell, Fuckhot Delivery Guy can kiss.  His lips are firm and wet and completely in control.  I open my mouth to him and moan when his tongue enters and tangles with mine.  My hands reach up and twist in his hair and his continue to caress my sides, his fingertips running lightly over my now overheated skin.  The kiss goes on for what seems like forever, all licks and nips and tongues gliding against each other.  He pulls away and drags his mouth down to my jaw and neck, biting me and then lapping at my skin with his tongue.  
  
Pushing me back gently, he continues to kiss me as I prop myself up on my elbows on the counter.  I honestly can’t believe what is happening but I’m sure as hell not going to miss watching as it does.  His mouth travels further down, stopping to tease each of my nipples before running a line down my stomach.  Lifting his head, his darkened green eyes meet mine and he looks at me questioningly as his hands gently tug on the waistband of my pants.  I nod, raising my hips slightly, allowing him to drag the thin fabric down to my thighs.  
  
Mmmm,” he moans as he looks down at my cock.  It’s only been a few minutes, yet my dick is ridiculously hard and undeniably ready for whatever it is he plans to do.  His lips are red and swollen from our kisses and he runs his tongue along them until they are shiny and wet.  Gripping my hips, he licks up my shaft, his tongue tracing the pulsing vein on the underside all the way up to the tip, teasing the rim of the head with his tongue.  It’s all I can do to force my eyes to stay open and I fight the urge to drop down onto the counter.  I moan and our eyes meet as he takes the head of my cock into his mouth, sucking gently as his tongue dips into the slit.  His mouth forms a seal around my dick and he continues to suck me, resulting in the perfect amount of pressure.  Watching my cock slide past his full lips is possibly the best birthday present I’ve ever received and I somehow manage to tell him so.  Feeling his lips twitch as he fights a smile, he bobs his head quickly up and down my length.    
  
He pulls back for a moment and I hear myself fucking whimper as the cool air hits my throbbing dick.  I am already on the edge and I fight the urge to push his head back down on my cock.  
  
Squeezing my hip, he says, “I think I should at least get your name, seeing as how I’m giving you a pretty nice birthday gift, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
“It’s Edward,” I say with a grin.  “And unless you want me to shout out ‘Fuckhot Delivery Guy’ in about two minutes, how about you tell me yours too?”  
  
His eyes sparkle and he laughs as he says, “It’s Jasper, though ‘Fuckhot Delivery Guy’ will do in a pinch.”  
  
Gripping my waist with one hand, he sucks on his pinkie for a minute before reaching down to cup my balls, gently teasing my entrance with his slick finger.  He bends and begins to lick and suck the head of my cock over and over, quickly bringing me back to the edge.  He releases me from his mouth again, spitting into his palm and taking me in hand, fisting my cock and setting a fast rhythm.  Missing the warm suction of his gorgeous mouth, I groan in frustration.    
  
“All kidding aside Edward, I can’t wait another fucking minute to taste your come.”  
  
With that, he dives back down onto my dick, taking almost the entire length into his mouth.  His words, the perfect heat and pressure of his mouth, the way he’s pumping my length and teasing my ass with his finger - they all combine to send me into the abyss.  I can’t say what I scream exactly, but there is definitely screaming as I arch my back off of the counter, thrust my hips upward and empty into his waiting mouth.  Holding me steady, he continues to swallow around me until there is nothing left.  My eyes clamp shut and I can’t see anything but whiteness behind my eyelids as I ride out the most exquisite orgasm of my life. Suddenly his hands are gone and I hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper.  Sitting up, I open my eyes and see my dick falling from his swollen lips as he stands up and grabs his own gorgeous, hard cock.  Watching him give himself a few hard pulls, I barely have time to realize what’s happening before he paints my chest and stomach with hot, white streams of his come.  
  
“Fucking hell, Jasper,” I groan, completely convinced I’ve never seen anything hotter in my life.  
  
“Sorry, Edward.  I couldn’t wait.”  
  
Panting, he grabs my thigh to steady himself and rests his head on my shoulder.  We take a few minutes to catch our breath before I look around for something to clean up with.   My eyes land on the bags of take-out sitting on the counter and I shrug before opening one, smiling when I find a bunch of napkins on top.  I wipe off my stomach and push Jasper back gently before hopping down and pulling up my pajamas.  We’re both grinning like fools, sated and amused by the absurdity of what has just happened.  
  
“Shit…I’m sorry to suck and run Edward,” he says with a smile, “but I’m still on the clock if you can believe it.”  
  
Nodding, I walk him to the door, telling him I really am sorry about the wallet situation.  He laughs, assuring me it’s definitely not a problem.  I pull him into a deep kiss, needing one more taste of Fuckhot Delivery Guy before he goes on his way. We say a quiet goodbye, still basking in the glow of our orgasms.  I want to ask to see him again, but it seems ridiculous, considering the circumstances.  
  
Falling into bed, I forget my hunger and exhaustion settles in.  Reaching for the alarm clock on my night table, I laugh when I see my wallet sitting innocently on the dresser.  I sleep, my dreams filled with a tall sexy blond, and wake up rested and ready to face the grueling task of unpacking.  Knowing I need coffee and breakfast before anything else, I throw on shorts and a t-shirt, grabbing my wallet and keys before opening the door.  I look down and see a thermos and a shiny pink bakery box, with the words _Georgetown Cupcake_ written across the top. There is a white notecard affixed to the box.  Curious, I open the note and can’t help but laugh when I read what’s written in a messy, masculine scrawl.

. . . 

_Good morning Birthday Boy_  
 _(I think I've earned the right to call you that for a full 24 hours, no?)_

_Sorry I distracted you from dinner last night and then had to run off._  
 _Here’s a little something to make it up to you._

_How about pad thai tonight?  I get off at six._

_F. D. G._

. . . 


End file.
